Owen's dream
by Slendie258
Summary: When Owen finds Mr Coconut again after a long time apart, the dream that ensues is pretty scary. OwenXMr Coconut Lemon rated M for sexual content


Since the atrocious monstrosity that was Total Drama All Stars' Owen had since grown in his obesity and now was borderline morbidly morbidly morbidly obese. He had not had the best of days, his oven broke and he only had two fridge loads of food in his entire house. However, his night got dramatically better when he found Mr Coconut in the local sewers while scavenging for food.

* * *

It all happened when Owen was in a sewer tunnel underneath his house, he hadn't eaten anything in his house for fifteen minutes and he couldn't go out to the shops until tomorrow so he went sewer scavenging, which was to Owen, a bigger and better version of dumpster diving. It was a massive surprise how Owen got down the flimsy ladder in his obesity and truth be told no one knows how.

But back with the story, Owen was searching through a particularly large mound of waste when a tuft of green hair caught his eye. He cautiously pulled it out and Mr Coconut was shown to be underneath. Owen was overjoyed from this amazing discovery.

"MR COCONUT!" He had shouted, "YOU CAME BACK!" Owen squealed as he ran home and sat on his triple size bed at home after navigating his bungalow, all plunder forgotten because of the coconut. Owen had his bungalow specially made for him, all corridors and door frames were now triple size, all his furniture had to be made with extra durable materials due to his weight so when he sat on them they didn't collapse.

And so now Owen sat on his extra-durable triple king size bed, Mr Coconut on his lap. Owen began to feel sleepy and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Owen was having the doughnut dream and fully enjoying it, he was squealing like Katie and Sadie until the doughnuts disappeared and he was laid out on his bed in just tight fitting boxers. He was pondering the sudden scene change until he heard footsteps somewhere ahead on him and Mr Coconut appeared, now in a more humanoid form. He had grown legs, arms and was very muscly, they practically bulged out of his furry skin. He was simply wearing tight white boxers which strained against his hard bulge. The mere sight made Owen's bulge grow too, in dream and life.

"Mr Coconut?" Owen asked puzzled, "Why do you look like that, I mean not that I'm not enjoying it or anything it's just it's quite odd," Owen said as Mr Coconut simply chuckled

"Oh Owen, you've been a naughty boy," Mr Coconut playfully scolded, much to the pleasure of Owen's crotch.

"Have I?" Owen asked despite himself enjoying this immensely, "I don't remember being remotely bad since like forever,"

"Owen, just play along, it's all for the fun of this sexual encounter so shut up and let me continue," Mr Coconut hissed.

"Ok Mr Coconut," Owen smiled innocently as the coconut sighed,

"Now as I was saying, Owen, you've been a naughty boy," Mr Coconut repeated, "I think you need some punishment," he smirked as he pulled out a whip from nowhere,

"Where did you get that from?" Owen quizzed as Mr Coconut looked at it, confused.

"Not quite sure, now let me hit you with it," Mr Coconut flipped Owen over onto his front as reared back the hand holding the whip before bringing it crashing down on Owen's slightly clothed buttock, eliciting a groan of pain. Mr Coconut repeated to the same reaction before discarding the whip, "Hitting you is boring, Owen get down on your knees in front of me," Owen did as he was told and knelt down before the bulky coconut.

"What do you want now oh great Mr Coconut," Owen gushed,

"Lick my coconuts," Mr Coconut laughed at his own joke while Owen ripped of the coconut's boxers with his teeth and began to lick his furry 'coconuts' much to the tropical fruits pleasure. Owen also sneakily added in a lick of Mr Coconut's member eliciting a moan from the latter's lips. "Oh yeah right there," Mr Coconut said as he grabbed Owen's head and directed it so it was directly in front of his member. He then pushed Owen's head onto his penis and moaned loudly.

Owen bobbed up and down on the furry penis, licking and sucking as he did, sometimes adding in a lick over the tip as well. All the while. Mr Coconut was moaning and enjoying it a lot, Owen, for a fat guy was very good in bed. Owen put one more lick of the tip of the penis before Mr Coconut pulled out of his mouth.

"On the bed on your stomach," he instructed the teen who happily obliged, "Off the boxers," Was what came next and Owen did as he was told. He was now naked and his erection was very very obvious, if not already. Mr Coconut pulled apart Owen's ass cheeks and lined himself up at his entrance. "You ready?" the coconut asked as Owen nodded a little fearfully,

"As ready as I'll ever be," he quivered as Mr Coconut slowly inserted himself into the entrance, causing moans and groans of pain and pleasure to escape Owen's lips. Owen bucked his hips with the coconut's thrusts as they picked up pace, both men? moaned as they began to sweat.

"Ow, Owen you're really tight." the coconut grunted while Owen giggled sheepishly,

"Sorry, still kinda a virgin, no one's ever wanted to have sex with me before." Owen admitted as Mr Coconut wiped away green hair that had stuck to his face.

Mr Coconut, after being pushed close to orgasm already, did just that and let his seed explode into Owen's asshole which also pushed Owen over and he cummed over both of their chests, one fatty one muscular.

"Thanks Mr Coconut, I'll see you again sometime," Owen said happily as the coconut left Owen and walked off, his toned butt swaying side to side.

* * *

That dream was also extremely pleasurable to the real life Owen, who jizzed in his pants and created a little wet patch, right where Mr Coconut was; the coconut now displayed a disgusted face and magically grew arms and legs before toddling off back to his wife, Pineapplelina on the beach.

* * *

Well that was food porn taken to a new level, lol I had to write this twice because my laptop spazzed out and deleted nearly all of it the first time :p. This is the third lemon I've written this week :/ I'm becoming an addict :O well ,let's face it, Owen has had this dream before so I wrote this.

This is a fic which is made to help combat the plague of OCs hitting our once prosperous fandom, oh and to stop all the illiterate crap, so hopefully this wasn't that :P

Slendie.


End file.
